


Dive Training Mission

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admiral Stark has the Seaview up against several different vessels for a special training mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dive Training Mission

Seaview was on a new training mission, after the past two weeks destroying the Scalsion aliens in Iraq.

Admiral Nelson had given orders for his crew work on getting the submarine in order after being caught off guard. Lee Crane had gone off duty and hour ago to let Commander Morton to take over. While Kowalski, Patterson and Riley were working out in the gym as part of the training for ONI.

So far Kowalski was ahead in the matches. However Commander ' o Brian had given the word to Riley to make his final move of the evening, to catch Kowalski off guard by throwing him to the mat and his anger.

"Hey!, what do you think your doing?" Stating his question to the group.

"Okak everyone take it easy for the rest of the evening." As the commander suggested to the group.  
///////

Captain Lee Crane walked into his quarters, while he waited for his wife Rose Marie to finished her work in the lab, he was not happy that she came along for the trip after the last mission and the danger that was involved.

At least he knew that his son William almost a year now was being taken care of by Rose Marie's sister Andrea.

A few minutes later, Rose Marie walks into the cabin to find her husband reading a report on the mission to the North Atlantic and other vessels for the tests. Lee Crane could not believe that 15 other vessels would be involved in the training.

Rose Marie walks over to her husband placing a kiss onto his cheek.

" I know your still mad at me, that I was involved with the last mission Lee, but It was the Admiral that insisted."

"I realize that Rose Marie." It was at this time over the P.A. system that Commander Morton announced that the submarine was making a quick dive, as part of the test. "Attention all hands, brace yourselves!" Lee Crane and Rose Marie held onto the table, so they would not fall to the floor.

As the Seaview made it's dive without any complications, with Admiral Nelson and the specialists on board were happy with the results and with no injuries to speak of.

Lee Crane and Rose Marie ended there evening with two quick rounds of sex before turning in for the night.

While on another vessel the submarine Sea Angel was about to surprise the Seaview with a fake missile attack, only Nelson and Admiral Jiggs Stark knew about it.

Commander O' Brien was in the Control Room, when the Automatic alarm went off telling them of the attack.

Communications officer/radar Julieanna Moore reported the object on the screen telling the commander.

He ordered a change in there position, along with a deeper dive to avoid the missile.

General quarters was placed through out the entire vessel, as Lee Crane, Rose Marie and everyone else came awake to the alert, as the submarine making the dive down ward.

This time everyone on the sub was thrown out of there seats, bed or where ever a crew member was working the over night watch. 

However when a communications dispatch came into the radio shack.

Sparks called the Admiral to let him know that the test with the fake attack was a success from his sister's ship the Sea Angel. The captain of the Sea Angel wished Admiral Nelson the best.

A few minutes later, Nelson called for a briefing in his quarters to let everyone know about the rating on the test so far.  
///////

It was the next day, Lee Crane, Commander Morton and the rest of his Control Room crew were busy at there stations, when general quarters alert went off in one of the medical labs catching fire from one of the experiments went haywire.

One of Jamieson's techs did not check the computer numbers on the microscope test lab.

This fire was real, as the damage control team came quickly to put out the fire. However Captain Lee Crane had to be called because of the smoke.

It turned out that some of the damage to the lab had to be closed off causing a possible problem letting loose a virus bug.

When Admiral Nelson heard about the virus, he asked his medical team on whether or not the fire can be used on destroying the bug.

He ordered all key medical crew members to help with finding the virus located in the lab. Everyone was ordered to wear protected clothing including Rose Marie.

She had an idea on how to destroy the virus, since it was mostly trapped inside the lab. Only one person knew the answer at the moment and that was the empath crew member Alana. She was able to tell Nelson on how to kill the virus by diving to the deepest part of the trench, and sending it out through an air lock to let it drown in her words.

Since the virus was only able kill breathing it, without an environment suit in the lab or in this case having to move at through the hallways using a special iron lung container.

This was a dangerous situation with having Rose Marie, Jamieson to move the container to the access hatch of the missile room. But first the Seaview had to make the final dive in order to be rid of the virus.

Both Rose Marie and the doctor were ready, Captain Lee Crane gave the word. It was a minute later, they were given the word to place it into the access hatch.

Once the virus reached the sea water at the deepest depth it was completely destroyed, and with everyone breathing much better including Lee Crane.

Admiral Nelson, ONI and his crew were happy that the training mission was finally over.

They would be heading back to Santa Barbara, California in a day or so.

As the final report was sent to Nelson via video phone from Admiral Stone.

"Please be advised your team did an outstanding job, thank goodness it was not real or else we would really be in trouble! Sign Admiral Stone."


End file.
